1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front lighting apparatus structure for a motorcycle, including a headlight and a position light provided according to the headlight.
2. Description of Background Art
A known motorcycle front lighting apparatus structure includes a position light integrated into a case for a headlight (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-57807).
A headlight mounting structure is known, in which a meter unit is mounted on a headlight, the headlight is attached to housing by tightening, and the housing is rotatably supported on a stay of the headlight (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-324703).
In the abovementioned known front lighting apparatus structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-57807, however, making the position light large for improving indication performance and appearance calls for making the entire headlight case large. This is not desirable from a design viewpoint.
If the headlight fogs or a related problem occurs as a result of water entry in the case because of a defective position light, the position light cannot be replaced with a good one individually. This makes it necessary to replace the entire headlight, requiring a large amount of repair cost.
Further, in the known headlight mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-324703, the housing needs to be made larger in order to enhance rigidity of the housing (headlight cover) supporting the meter unit and the headlight. Further, a headlight aiming procedure also moves the meter unit mounted in the headlight. This results in the meter unit being moved out of an optimum position for a rider.